


Becoming

by butsatisfactionbroughtitback



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying Hannibal, Depression, Dog - Freeform, Hurt, M/M, Vulnerable Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butsatisfactionbroughtitback/pseuds/butsatisfactionbroughtitback
Summary: Post TWOTL, Will's disappeared and Hannibal's trying to make it on his own. What happens when Will shows up unannounced?





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal did not think he had a heart. He knew, of course, that he had the physical beating heart in his chest. However, he thought that he had lost his symbolic heart when he lost Mischa. That is until one Will Graham. When Will betrayed him, Hannibal could feel his heart breaking. The pain was unfamiliar and brought back echoes of things he long since tried to forget. Hannibal struggled forward, carving his way across Europe until once again he found himself facing Will Graham’s cruelty as he told Hannibal to disappear from his life. How easily Hannibal’s heart split apart again. The pain so much worse. Hannibal didn’t think that he would survive through any more pain. That’s why when he found himself alone and covered in sand staring up at the night sky, the roar of the ocean in his ears and the slow desperate beats of an over-abused heart, he wondered if there was a God and if he would be merciful enough to let him succumb to his wounds. It seemed that God was not.

Chiyoh found him halfway up the beach still staring numbly at the sky. She dropped to her knees and pulled out her phone to shine a light on Hannibal. His eyes flicked to her and then back at the sky.

“Will?” the word was low and raspy.

“From what I can tell, he dragged you out of the water. He seemed to be yelling something before making his way off the beach. He stole a car and drove away. Why he did any of that, I do not know.”

Hannibal closed his eyes. He could remember the feeling of sliding along the sand slowly. Will cursing before dropping to his knees and feeling for a pulse in Hannibal’s neck. He could hear something else over the roar of the water,

“If I don’t get to die from that fall, then neither do you!”

Hannibal was so certain that Will had finally changed. That after all these years, he had seen himself at his fullest potential. That they could regard each other as the same. Apparently, he was wrong.

Chiyoh carefully propped Hannibal into a sitting position, then started inspecting the bullet wound’s entry point,

“Which safe house? Argentina?”

“Greece.”

 

 

While Hannibal recovered, he kept special attention to anything involving him or Will. Most major newspapers detailed the evidence of their fight with The Dragon, but they were at a loss as to what happened to either of them. The new coverage led to an increase in related crimes, some obvious copy cats, a break in at the FBI evidence storage where some of Hannibal’s possessions from his house had been stolen, undoubtedly to end up on the black market later— he’d have to make note of any that he may or may not want to get back—, and several supposed sightings of them all over the world. None of them were anywhere near Hannibal’s new house on the coast of Greece and most claimed they were together.

Hannibal did not have any visitors, except for Chiyoh, and even she left once Hannibal had healed enough. She sent packages of any supplies or items he requested. Other than that, Hannibal tried to limit his communication with the outside world. He spent his time trying to rehabilitate himself and impulsively kept his pantry fully stocked with fresh ingredients. Although he usually ate the simplest of meals. He found no interest in making fancy culinary dishes, nor reading from his extensive library. His sketchbooks and pencils lay neat and untouched in his study’s desk drawer. To keep his mind occupied, he worked online as Dr. Ronald Blakely, a retired doctor working pro bono to teach open course surgery basics for certified medical students.

 

At night, his chest would feel tight and his lungs would never fill properly. Pain would threaten to unfurl out of him and consume him, tears pricking his eyes and unspoken words choking him. When he tried to escape into his mind palace, he found rooms locked and whole hallways demolished to dust. It was at this point that he would go walk down to the beach and close his eyes listening to the water. Wishing he could walk into it and never come out. But it was Will’s desire that he should remain on this earth and so he shall.

 

It was around the time that his pants would not stay on without a belt that Hannibal actually took stock of himself. He had forgotten how much time he’d been residing in Greece, but it was enough for his hair to be long enough to be held back in a ponytail. He figured he should keep himself in better shape, he was the Chesapeake Ripper after all and his pride would not allow himself to waste away. He wondered if the world cared anymore about the missing serial killer that was Hannibal Lecter. He opened his laptop and searched for himself. There were no recent publishings about him. He even checked Freddie Lound’s site. The last thing she had posted was that he and Will were presumed dead but she wanted anyone who may have a lead to contact her. He exited the web page as the image of Will burned itself into his retinas. He walked to his back porch and stared aimlessly out before remembering to finish getting dressed and busying himself

 

Hannibal made his way to his front door exactly three minutes after it rang and opened it slowly. The plain shipping box stared back at him innocently, but he hesitated to reach for it. He brought it inside and slowly sliced through the tape and opened the box to reveal another, smaller, mailing box. This one had Chiyoh’s current address on it. He opened this one as well and pulled out several small bubble wrapped items and a small bag filled with china splinters. He carried them to his piano and opened an empty display case. Gently he unwrapped each item and placed it strategically in the display box before arranging the smaller pieces of china throughout. He stood back and admired the artifact: a teacup, smashed, and scattered. Not just any teacup, the one Abigail broke the first time they shared a meal together. Out of all the things listed online, this “$50 Misc. Item” was the only one Hannibal wanted back. Will would have found it pretentious.

 

The moon was obscured behind clouds as Hannibal stood along the beach gazing at the water. He could feel a light rain begin and turned to make his way back home. As he walked back, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he froze. He turned his head slowly trying to use whatever light was available to discern anything in the dark. He could not make anything out. He continued to walk back home but the uneasy feeling did not leave him. He unlocked his door and stepped inside. He flipped on the light and turned. He swore that his heart was on the verge of giving up for good this time as Will Graham looked back at him.

 

“You look like shit, Hannibal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal was at loss. One part of him immediately analyzed his surroundings and took stock of all the potential weapons available. Another part continued to stare at Will, uncertain if he was actually there, or if his mind had finally started to torture him with hallucinations. If it was the latter, Hannibal had a slight twinge of sympathy of what hell Will must have gone through when he had encephalitis. Will looked pretty much the same. Although his hair was much shorter, and his facial scar ran down his cheek and split his beard. He smelled faintly of the ocean’s breeze. So Will had set his sails for Hannibal again. What was his goal this time?

“How did you find me?” Hannibal remained standing where he was as the drizzle outside began picking up.

“I called in a favor with the Verger-Bloom estate. They help me find you and I would do everything in my power to prevent you from killing Alana. Even using myself as a human shield if necessary.”

 _So, poison it is for Mrs. Bloom_. Hannibal thought. Out loud, he simply said, “I know their resources are great, but I’ve spent years planning how to disappear.”

Will smiled fondly, “Yes, but you forget that I know you, Hannibal.” He turned, “Come, let’s sit down over a brandy and catch up. Hannibal watched Will make his way to his kitchen and begin searching for the alcohol.

Hannibal was still unsure if he would die that night, but the thought didn’t disturb him as he sat down at his table. He listened to the storm outside and mused how in the past, he would have been very offended at Will helping himself to Hannibal’s brandy. Of course, past Will would never have had the nerve to do such a thing.

Will set two glasses down on the table before seating himself across from Hannibal. Hannibal did not drink, instead he waited for Will to continue his explanation.

“I wasn’t 100% sure I would be able to find you. I orchestrated the raid of the FBI’s storage facility and hoped I would find something that would attract your attention.”

Hannibal sat up straighter. He fought back the urge to turn to his piano in surprise, “The teacup.”

Will nodded, “It really didn’t surprise me all that much that you possessed a broken teacup. It was one of your favorite metaphors. I felt it must have been significant to you.”

“Abigail broke it.”

Will’s eyes widened in surprise. He took a sip of brandy and cleared his throat, “Oh. Uh, well anyways, I tracked where it was sent which led me to Chiyoh. I didn’t make contact with her because it was apparent that you were not presently with her. I then had to use security footage to figure out when she sent that package off and where it was going, which lead me here.”

“So what does that mean?”

“What does what mean?”

“What does you being here mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious? No? I’ve come to you Hannibal.” He gave Hannibal a small smile.

Hannibal kept his face a blank mask as he thought about Will’s words. He thought about their entire relationship. In an instant, he relived every up and down, every smile and every tear. He thought about everything they said to each other, and everything they didn’t say. It appeared that Hannibal had been right. For some reason Will had decided to give into himself. Embrace his becoming and joined Hannibal. Hannibal should have been happy. What he had always wanted was finally in front of him. Hannibal was not happy. Then again, Hannibal had not been happy for a while. He’d been mostly detached to everything. Smells were muted, food was bland, and colors dull. Part of him wanted to open his arms to Will. To see his visions come true. But the part that he could only somewhat trace back to self-preservation refused to accept what Will said. It reminded him of how they’d only cycled through hurting and betraying each other time and time again. It told him to look at the evidence that pointed to the inevitable conclusion that either him or Will or both of them had not learned from their mistakes and were only fated to make them again, each mistake having a steeper and steeper price. Taking all of this into consideration, he looked at Will.

“I think you should leave.”

Will looked flabbergasted, “What? You don’t mean that. I have nowhere else to go.”

Hannibal shrugged, “That is not any of my concern.”

“It would be rude to send a guest out in weather like this.” There was a pouty edge to Will’s voice.

“It is also rude to overstay your welcome.”

“What are you gonna do? Eat me?”

Hannibal just regarded him blankly. There was a time when he would have delighted in consuming Will, but now nothing interested him. He could not let himself become invested in Will again because he would not survive another falling out. Hannibal felt old and tired. The familiar conversations trying to pull him back into a past that he had moved on from. He was nothing like the man that would verbally spar with Will on a regular basis. If that was what Will was looking for, then he would be sorely disappointed. As a matter of fact, the amount of social interaction Will’s visit had required of Hannibal had already worn him out. He saw no benefit from continuing any line of dialogue. What he would do if Will insisted on staying was beyond him. He was not planning on physically fighting Will. Maybe he could leave and shake Will off his trail. Stay in another safe house and wait until Will found him again. He despised the idea of forever running slowly away from Will. But he could not bear to have him near.

Will broke the silence, “Hannibal, I’m here. I’m ready and I’m willing.”

“And I’m not.”

“What happened to you, Hannibal?”

“You.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Will continued to look flabbergasted.

“You must be joking.”

Hannibal shook his head, “It is far too late to discuss these matters. If you refuse to leave, the couch is open.”

With that, Hannibal left his drink untouched and turned his back to Will.

“What do you mean ‘late’? Like at night or like…?”

Hannibal ignored him and entered his room. He laid down on his bed, still dressed, and buried his face in his hands. He felt that he was a moth and Will was a flame. Despite everything he had been through, a part of him was still drawn to Will. He stared blankly at the ceiling. He did not sleep. Part of him suspected Will was not sleeping either. After an hour of lying there in frustration, he got up and made his way to the living room. He found the light still on and Will sitting on his couch. Hannibal sat on the opposite end and absentmindedly brushed invisible specks of dust from his clothes.

“Why do you want me to leave, Hannibal?”

“I have lost too much because of you.”

“ _You_ lost too much?! You?? Do you have any idea what you put me through? I went to jail because of you! I almost died from encephalitis because of you!”

“I would never have let you die from it.”

“Shut up! I lost Abigail because of you! And I thought I finally found a home with Molly and Walter, but no. I lost them too.”

“You could have gone back to them after we defeated the dragon.”

“No. I couldn’t have. I wasn’t the man she married anymore. I was this new person you changed me into. And you want to go off about how I’ve cost you things?”

“Will, I was a respected doctor with a very high social standing before you. I threw it all out. I burned my connections with the FBI, my patients, and my identity because I believed you when you told me we’d leave together. You seem to forget that I had my own life outside of yours.”

“I never forced you to do anything.”

“No? Tell me Will, did you never once try to manipulate me? You are very keen to point out when I manipulated you, it’s only fair to evaluate if you’ve done the same.”

Will bit his lip, but did not respond.

Hannibal rubbed his face before continuing, “Will, I never had anyone who understood and accepted me. I never had any meaningful connection to anyone. Those who knew branded me as nothing more than a monster. Undeserving of any compassion. I thought that you were someone who could do that. But you told me you wanted no part of it; yet, kept coming back. It was very confusing.”

“You poor little thing, you.”

That stung, “I _thought_ you could understand me. I _thought_ you and I could trust each other completely” Hannibal’s voice rose, “I _let_ myself believe I deserved to find happiness with someone. I _thought_ that someone was you. I _thought_ you wanted me too. I _thought_ you lo-” He stopped short clenching his hands into fists in his lap. He looked downwards and concentrated on breathing slowly.

“What was that last part?”

Hannibal turned away, “Never mind. I was wrong anyways.”

“You thought I loved you.”

Hannibal felt himself grow hot with shame. There it was. Admitted out in the open. He had fallen for Will at some point. Maybe the moment they first met. But undoubtedly, he had fallen in love with Will Graham. But Will Graham didn’t like him, or worse, pitied him. He tucked his head to his chest and gritted his teeth waiting for Will to mock him. This would be it. The final rejection that would split open the scars of his heart and leave him a shell of the man he was.

“You’re not wrong.”

Hannibal’s breath started coming in small, hitched intakes. His hands remained clenched and he was still staring pointedly down and away from Will.

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal couldn’t respond. He couldn’t even open his mouth. All he could do was remain sitting there desperately wishing that his heart would pound itself out of his chest and never bother him again.

“Hannibal, are you crying?”

Hannibal realized that there were two damp spots on his lap. He tried to inhale but was forced to reach into his pocket for his handkerchief. His shame fully on display, he blew his nose.

“I do love you.”

“Lies.” It was barely above a whisper as a few sobs escaped. Hannibal hunched forward and hung his head.

“No. Hannibal I am in love with you. I have been for quite some time.” Will leaned over and placed his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal began to sob uncontrollably. Will had never seen Hannibal this uncomposed. He realized how much older and sadder Hannibal appeared since he last saw him. Hannibal squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“You keep leaving me. You don’t want me. Nobody wants me.”

“Oh Hannibal” Will scooted over and wrapped his arms around the shaking man, “Please forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies.
> 
> Sorry it's been so long. University started up for me and I've been super busy. I'm sorry for the unreliability.
> 
> OXOX~ butsatisfactionbroughtitback


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Sorry for the shorter, less interesting, chapter, it's been crazy around here. Hurricane Irma affected my area and we evacuated and it was all very complicated. I have not forgotten about this story and I do still have a plan in mind on how I'm going to bring these two back together so hang in there lovlies!
> 
> Thanks.  
> OXOX ~ butsatisfactionbroughtitback

Hannibal hadn’t been this close to Will since they took their plunge of the cliff. Now, they were just sitting quietly in Hannibal’s living room. Will rubbed small circles on Hannibal’s back as he took deep, shuddering breaths. His eyelids felt heavy and exhaustion threatened to crash down upon him.

“I’ll leave.” Will quietly pulled away and stood.

Hannibal looked up at him before hesitantly saying, “No. You can stay for a little while at least. If you want to. I can convert my study into a guest room.”

“The couch is quite fine. I promise I’ll keep it neat.”

Hannibal gave a small nod before rising and making his way back to his room. He collapsed on the bed and gave himself over to the sleep that finally arrived to provide respite.

 

 

The smell of eggs cooking woke him. Hannibal made his way out to the kitchen and found Will seasoning some scrambled eggs in his kitchen. Will looked Hannibal over quickly, and if he noticed the left-over puffiness or the red blotches around his eyes, he didn’t mention it. He put a plate on the table next to a cup of coffee and said a quiet “Good morning.”

“Hello.”

“Please eat.”

“I appreciate the gesture, but I’m not hungry.”

Will frowned, “Hannibal you should eat. You know that.”

“I know. I just don’t care.”

Will looked like he wanted to say more on the subject, but knew better, “I’ll be back in about an hour. Please eat.”

“Where are you going?”

“Just the hotel I stayed in when I first got here. I have to get my suitcase and stuff.”

So Will had stayed in the area a bit before seeking out Hannibal. Huh.

Hannibal sipped from the coffee cup as he watched Will head out. He glanced at the eggs, poking a piece with the fork, then picked up the plate and emptied it down the garbage disposal. He went and took a long shower, still trying to figure out how to handle the reintroduction of Will into his life. He slowly got dressed before lying back down on his bed and hugging his pillow tightly staring at the corner of his room and trying not to let his mind wander down unpleasant paths. He could distantly hear Will walking up to the door of the house, then stopping,

“For the last time, please go away. He wouldn’t like you being around here.”

Hannibal sprang to his feet and quickly made his way to the door. He pulled it open and saw Will staring sternly at a small dog sitting at his feet and wagging his tail adoringly up at Will.

“I’m sorry Hannibal. He followed me from the town and I’ve been trying to get him to go back.”

Hannibal looked at the dog. He figured it was a mutt of many different breeds and probably a lighter brown color than the dirty fur would suggest. He looked from Will to the dog and back before making a very sudden and very rash decision. He opened the door further and inclined his head.

“He’s probably hungry, Will. We should give him something.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal watched Will scoop up the dog and bring it inside.

“Please give it a bath and check it for fleas while I make something.”

Will disappeared while Hannibal made is way to the kitchen. He perused his freezer before deciding on salmon with vegetables and potatoes. He could even use the same ingredients for a meal for him and Will. He preheated the oven and allowed himself to get lost in creating the best meal of that dog’s life. Presently, Will returned with a much cleaner looking dog. Hannibal set two plates on the table and one on the ground. The dog ate happily as the two men regarded each other at the table. Will took the first bite.

“Thank you for making this delicious meal.”

Hannibal ate a small forkful, “It would be better if I had fresh fish, not frozen.”

“I can catch some later today, if you’d like.”

Hannibal simply nodded. The awkward silence swelled between them. The dog finished its food and began pawing at Will. Will gently pushed him away before turning to Hannibal,

“Got any good names for him?”

“Not off the top of my head, no.”

“I was thinking maybe Pax.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, “I assume you mean like the Latin word for peace?”

“Well it was that or Doggy McDogface.”

“Pax it is.”

Hannibal considered what Will might be trying to convey through that name choice, but he could not find a satisfactory answer. He picked up his plate, turned to the kitchen, and began dumping the remainder of his food down the garbage disposal.

“You didn’t finish.” Will said quietly.

“I’m full. I think I will do some light reading in my study.” Hannibal washed his dish carefully before turning around to dry it. He was startled that Will had managed to come up behind him without his noticing and almost dropped the plate in his hands.

“Oh God. Sorry I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

Hannibal shook his head, “No worries. I didn’t hear you over the sink.”

They remained standing in front of each other. Will looked like he wanted to say something, but was either unsure of what to say, or holding himself back. Hannibal could faintly smell an aftershave that was different, but no better than, Will’s usual Old Spice aftershave. Will placed one hand on Hannibal’s wrist while taking the plate with the other.

“Let me do the dishes. After all, you cooked the meal.”

Hannibal could have sworn he could feel Will’s body heat radiating in the space between them. Or maybe that was just his own body as his heart rate increased. He pulled his arm away and nodded before exiting. His listened as Will washed the dishes and rummaged through his suitcases before presumably heading out to the docks for fishing. Hannibal selected a random book from his shelf before sitting down and opening to page one. After about a chapter he realized that he had not comprehended a word he read and started over. He did that again. And again. His eyes burned as the words on the pages combined in meaningless sentences. He placed the book on his desk and focused on breathing as ragged gasps emerged from him.

 _I can survive every event or circumstance but the last one. I am still alive. This is not the last one._ He said internally. Admittedly, that was not the most reassuring statement, but it was at least a little helpful.

He leaned forward and covered his mouth with one hand trying to inhale through his nose for four seconds and exhale for eight, trying not to pass out, or maybe implode. He felt the dog nudging his leg and looked down at its large round eyes. He reached down and stroked the dog’s head as it licked his hand. He scooped it up sat with it in his lap as he continued trying to breath normally. Distantly, he made a mental note to get flea and tick repellent and heartworm medication as well as locate the nearest veterinarian. Hannibal felt the uneasiness recede and leaned over to turn his computer on. His email inbox had several questions over the past two days from medical students inquiring about stitching techniques, and Hannibal allowed himself to become preoccupied with answering them. Eventually, he could hear Will’s return and the dog lifted his head giving a low excited park. Hannibal pushed himself away from his desk and stood as the dog jumped off his lap and ran out of the room

“Good boy.” He said aloud, before walking to the kitchen and offering to help clean the fish.

Over the next several days, the household fell into a steady rhythm consisting of Hannibal teaching online while also wondering if how long Will was going to wait him out. The most they ever talked to each other was about Pax and anything they thought he may need. Sometimes, Will gave him lingering looks, which may have in the past prompted Hannibal to say something, but now, he let those moments slip away. He was honestly surprised by Will’s tenacity thus far. He figured Will probably was enjoying being in Greece on Alana’s dime. However, he had no idea how he was keeping himself entertained during the day. After a week, Hannibal felt like he could cut the air with a knife. Hannibal mused over the ticking time bomb inside his house as he made a trip to the back of his wine cellar reading each label carefully, then selecting one and returning to the dining room. Will had just finished washing the dishes and putting away the rest of the lamb Hannibal had cooked earlier that day. Hannibal poured two glasses before lifting his glass and swirling the dark liquid,

“Château Margaux. Did you know, a 1787 bottle, believed to have belonged to Thomas Jefferson, and priced at over half a million dollars was knocked over at a dinner in 1989?”

“Wooooow. That’s way too much for a two-hundred-year-old bottle of wine.”

“Indeed. Although, the price was likely more of a publicity stunt and the wine was well past it’s age limit.”

“Well then, to overvalued and under quality wines.” Will toasted.

They drank silently, enjoying the smooth textures and strong spices. Hannibal gazed at the sky as it transitioned from day to night. Will stood, walked over to the piano, and gazed at the teacup before setting his glass down and lifting the fallboard. He sat and dramatically lifted his hands to the keys. He furrowed his brow as he played a couple of notes before launching into a rendition of Chopsticks and grinning broadly at Hannibal. Hannibal smirked before sitting down next to him and joining in an octave higher. They continued the song for a minute before Hannibal caught Will’s eye and they both stopped. Hannibal stared at Will as the lighter atmosphere of the room faded away. He felt like the room had suddenly become pressurized and that at any moment he, or Will, or the world itself would explode.

 _Why did you leave me?_ The question finally formulated in Hannibal’s head and ricocheted off every surface of his mind.

Will laughed without humor and looked down at the piano. _Oops_. That question apparently escaped out of Hannibal without his bidding.

Will gave Hannibal a rueful smile, “Which time?”

“The last one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello,
> 
> I am sorry for the even bigger delay. I am very busy at university and honestly haven't been able to find any time to write. I promise that this will not end without a resolution, but I am not sure about timing. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~OXOX butsatisfactionbroughtitback


	6. Chapter 6

“I was scared. I had failed to die, which meant the only thing left was to confront myself. I didn’t know what to do. What I could do. I didn’t know what I wanted. I had the overwhelming urge to be alone and explore who I was reborn as. I foolishly assumed that since you’d waited for me for three years in jail that you’d wait for me a little longer. I used that time to bid farewell to my old life, try to throw the FBI off both of us, and I needed to make sure my dogs would be okay... and Molly... and Walter.”

“You... believed I would be fine alone on a beach immediately after being shot and thrown off a cliff?”

“You never gave me reason to think you wouldn’t be fine in any situation. Not when facing down psychopaths, murderers, and the FBI. And weren’t you fine after all?”

Hannibal felt as if he dangling off a precipice while clutching the wrong end of a knife. _Physically, maybe I was fine_. “You are forgetting my one weakness.”

Will paused, “The desire to be understood is stronger than the instinct of self-survival.”

“Apparently, for reasons I cannot fathom.”

“Can you ever forgive me?”

Hannibal gripped the mental blade tighter, “Is that your entire explanation?”

“Yes Hannibal. It’s as simple and complicated as that.”

“I’m afraid I have changed quite a bit as well. My actions were grand and complex. Now, I find myself preferring smaller, simpler pleasures. I am, in short, getting old.”

“As poetic as the constant metaphors and similes are, it might just be better if everything didn’t have five layers of symbolism and meaning behind it. Also makes a less ominous atmosphere.”

“You are not put off by this change?”

“Everything changes. Everything evolves. Change is good. And besides, I was always fascinated by the way you think, not just the fancy flourishes. You know, the basic ideas. Because they’re so uniquely you. Most people think forwards and backwards based on what they believe to be a logical path. They never realize that those are only two directions.”

Hannibal tilted his head, “You are losing me with that last metaphor.”

Will laughed, “Well maybe you are getting old after all. To be honest, I didn’t understand everything I used to say or think, probably because of the encephalitis, but you always seemed to find meaning in it.”

“We had open minds to creativity.”

“Or we were really good bullshitters.”

“...Maybe so.”

Will spread his arms, “Here I stand: a product partly of your machinations, my fulfillment of potential, and maybe even some divine intervention; in front of you: a self-proclaimed old man. So, what now? I feel like I’m about to launch into that speech from Notting Hill. Have you seen that? Julia Roberts and Hugh Grant?”

“No.”

“Well that makes the next part where I beg you to love me a little out of context.”

Hannibal’s face turned serious. The knife was back and buried to the bone. “You said you love me.”

"I did. I do. Always have. Always will.”

“I’m not sure if you’d still have that sentiment tomorrow. Or next week. Or next year. Or ten years from now. I am not the strong impassive figure I would have most people believe. Things have been really difficult for a while now and I do not know if or when they will get better.”

“I am here because I love you. And I will continue to be here because I love you. I will tell you every day that I love you. It is the truth and I hope you believe it. Maybe not today, but eventually. It may be difficult at times, but we’ve already tried killing each other, so I think we will be able to work through any other problems.”

Hannibal let go of the knife, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo I'm still here! I promised an ending and here it is. I am so sorry for how long it took, it's just... life man. It gets busy. Also, I have been exploring other fandoms and characters and I needed to get back in the head space of these two. Thanks to everyone who read this work!
> 
> OXOX ~butsatisfactionbroughtitback


End file.
